I Love You (Percabeth)
by FreckleFace01
Summary: An attempt at a humorous Percabeth oneshot, where by Percy tells Annabeth he loves her for the first time after a game of capture-the-flag. Rated T. Definitely not M, but definitely not K either.


**A/N: Hey! Two stories in one day, wow, I'm getting better at this! :P This is yet another Percabeth oneshot because Percabeth are my OTP and I hardly ever write anything other than oneshots. So it's about the first time Percy ever tells Annabeth that he loves her and it's set just, like, JUST before he gets kidnapped by *grits teeth and tries to avoid cursing* Hera. I tried my best to make it funny while keeping with the theme of Greek Mythology, but I've never actually even played normal capture-the-flag so... Let's give it a shot anyway. Ready? Comfortable? Good. And Begin.**

 **I LOVE YOU**

"Shut up, Malcolm. Just hand me a pencil"

Annabeth's brother did so immediately, promptly shutting up as she scribbled changes to their battle plan in a rapid fashion. It was the day of a majorly important capture-the-flag game, and tension was running high. This was the annual winter break showdown. The winners received a huge cup, and there was always massive competition between the campers running up to the event. The teams were Athena, Ares, Poseidon, Demeter and Hephaestus along with Hypnos, Nemesis and Morpheus against the rest of the entire camp. Annabeth was captain, and as head of the Athena cabin, there was enormous pressure upon her to come up with a good plan. with a last stroke of her pencil, she held up her strategy for Percy and the other eagerly awaiting campers to see.

A collective gasp filled the silence, followed by a mass of murmuring, none of it sounding positive. Percy stepped up and gently led his girlfriend by the arm to a quiet corner.

"Annnnnaabbeeeetthh?" he began cautiously.

"Yeeeeesssss?"

"You know that I think you're wonderful, and that I know you're very smart..."

"But?"

"But this plan is impossible"

"Nothing's impossible," she retaliated.

"Wise Girl..."

"Look Perce, you just got to have a little faith. Just trust me"

"Faith, trust. Where's the pixie dust, Annabeth, because believe me, we're gonna need some magic to pull _this_ off"

She sighed, and pushed a lock of blonde hair out of her face."Sure, it's a little risky, but if we manage to execute this strategy, Percy, we'll be remembered at camp for _centuries_ ," she said with a mixture of awe and hunger in her eyes. He stifled a laugh. "Pfft. Because a game of capture-the-flag is what's going to put _us_ down in camp history"."Just trust me, Seaweed Brain," she said, taking his hand and walking back towards the crowd. He smiled.

"I always do"

"It's just as I suspected," the captain told her seconds in a hushed voice as she peered through the bushes and shrubs. "They've made a full ring around the flag. It's completely surrounded". Percy felt his heart sink. "So it's plan of action time?" he asked, with more than a hint of reluctance in his tone. "Precisely," Annabeth replied. "Right. Katie, Clarisse- rally the attacking troops. You'll lead the offense. Jackson- get your ass up that tree".

Percy groaned and grabbed the lowest branch of the nearby tree, hauling himself up. Cursing, he muttered something about "her stupid plan" as he wrapped his arms and legs tightly around the trunk.

Apparently, Annabeth had gotten the idea from an old myth. Once, Theseus (what do you know? It wasn't Hercules!) ran into a guy named Sinis. He liked to kill his victims by tying them to a tree trunk by the wrists as part of a trick. Then, he'd bend back the tree and send their body flying, hands and/or other limbs left behind. _Their_ strategy involved tricking the defenders with an armoured attack (led by Katie and Clarisse) to keep them busy, while Percy was launched at high velocity onto the flag, landing from above and taking them by surprise. This all sounded very well in theory, but it would take an _incredible_ amount of accuracy and skill to get him to land right where he needed to be. The chances of him making it were very slim indeed. Most likely he'd wind up flung into a ditch instead, and unfortunately for him, being invulnerable doesn't prevent you from making a complete and utter fool of yourself in front of the entire camp.

"Okay everybody, I need your full concentration, and I need everyone to follow my orders the moment they are given. Remember: timing is everything," Annabeth said, decorating her speech with hand gestures. "Nyssa, Chris".

Both of them stepped forward, and together with a bunch of their equally strong brothers and sisters, began to pull the tree back towards the ground. She turned to Katie and Clarisse. "You know what to do". They nodded, and the two girls and their warriors charged into battle with an angry cry.

Now came the hard part. Annabeth would have to calculate exactly how far and with how much pressure to pull back the tree before: (a). the Hephaestus cabiners got tired, and (b). the opposition won the heavily outnumbered (since Annabeth had placed many campers on defense) won the distraction battle.

The demigods began to pull. Percy could see a bead of sweat forming on his captain's forehead as she worked it out. She had to figure out the exact angle, as well as the fore applied, to get him the exact distance he was required to go. He doubted even Einstein himself could have achieved such a feet. They pulled back further, Percy still clinging tight, all waiting for that single word to drop from her lips.

"Now"

They let go suddenly, and he was flung forward at enormous speed. He prepared himself for humiliation. Only, it never came. Instead, Percy landed exactly where he should have, and tumbled up from the ground, flag clutched in his fist. The fighters surrounding him looked up and froze. Then a mighty cheer rose up from the crowds of half-bloods, as they began to realise that the blue team had won. Annabeth and a few of her teammates came tumbling out of the bushes, cheering and shouting.

 _Annabeth,_ he thought. _Brilliant, brilliant Annabeth. How did she manage it?_

"YOU DID IT!" he shouted, and began to run towards her. Launching himself at her, Percy rugby tackled his girlfriend to the ground, both of them laughing with glee. "You did it, you amazing, brilliant girl! That was incredible!" he panted, while Annabeth smiled and blushed only slightly. "My Gods, you did it!" he laughed. "I love you!"

She froze. He realised his mistake.

"What?" she asked in disbelief, pushing him off of her as she sat up straight. he stood up awkwardly, red as a tomato.

"Uh...ah...em..."

There was no point in pretending it didn't happen- no going back now. He wanted to slap himself. Idiot. What had he done?

"Oh my Gods," she breathed, so softly it was nearly silent. "I love you too".

Percy had been expecting the worst, and was just opening his mouth to try give her some sort of explanation when the reality of her words hit him.

"Wait, what? Really?"

Annabeth smiled and nodded, and if she wasn't Annabeth, he might have said her eyes looked slightly watery.

"Yes. I love you, Seaweed Brain"

Percy just _could not_ hold back the enormous grin that consumed his entire face. "Say it again," he demanded joyfully, pulling her closer.

"I love you"

"Again"

"I love you"

"Again"

"Perseus Jackson, I love you from the bottom of my heart"

He smiled, a feeling of warmth spreading throughout his entire body, and leaned in.

"Hem, hem"

Somebody nudged him with their elbow. It was Grover. He didn't say anything, but nodded his head towards Chiron, and Malcolm and his Athena siblings nearby. Percy got the message. Muttering a "thanks", he grabbed Annabeth's wrist and led her away from the crowd of victorious campers.

She'd never thought she'd say it, but right now, Annabeth Chase loved Poseidon. After all, it was his genes that gave Percy the power to make an underwater bubble, and man did she love that power. in the depths of the lake, where no one could see them, he slammed his lips against hers, making every cell in her body tingle with electricity. He'd never kissed her like this before, with so much passion, with so much love, and she could honestly say that she was loving every minute of it. His mouth travelled across her cheek to the top of her jawline. "Say it again," he murmured, peppering her skin with kisses.

"I love you," she said breathlessly.

"Again". He moved down her neck, causing her to inhale sharply.

"I love you"

"Say it again". He was at her collarbone.

"I love you"

He paused. "Again," he whispered, so quietly it was almost unheard. He was at her collarbone. The only way he could go now was down, though she supposed that was his plan all along.

The plan.

The game.

The cup.

Suddenly, Annabeth sat up straight and cursed in Ancient Greek.

"Not the reaction I was hoping for," said Percy.

"No, I've just remembered, the cup!"

"What cup?"

"The capture-the-flag cup! They'll be looking for the winning captain to present it to! They probably are right now!"

She checked her reflection in the side of the bubble. Her hair was mussed pretty badly, her lips were swollen and she even had some marks on her neck! And she was supposed to face the whole camp any second!

"Perrrcyyy," she growled, rather like an angry tiger. He looked at her with a hopeful, pleading look on his face.

"I love you?"

 **The End.**

 **So what was that one like? Please please please review and give me your opinions! :) Until next time, FreckleFace01 *salutes you*. Xxx**


End file.
